


Reload

by deletingpoint



Series: Tiny Pieces of Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: supernaturalpoetrychallenge: the stars lit up the sky





	Reload

**Author's Note:**

> supernaturalpoetrychallenge: the stars lit up the sky

 

_the stars lit up the sky_

_when a powerful witch came to be_

_rising from ashes relighting the candles_

_snapping her bones back in their place_

_vengeance twisting her beautiful face_

_“oh dearie,” shook her head at her ruined dress_

_and weaved it back with a single caress_

_gathered her breath, mind full of strength_

_conjured Book of the Damned_

_spellwork out of this world_

_the stars lit up the sky_

_burning her enemies into the ground_

_eyes full of magic teeth full of words_

_power from moons and rath beyond God’s_

_who needs a coven with a witchcraft like this?_

_THE HOWLING THE LIGHTING THE SHADOWS IN TWISTS_

_THE **ROAR** OF HER POWER_

_and quiet it is_

_“now i shall take that vacation,”_

_she clicks her tongue, talks to herself_

_locks the book in her worn suitcase_

_and dances into the sun_

_“golden beaches, here i shall come!”_

 


End file.
